


Finding Freedom

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "If we can't find where we belong, we'll have to make it on our own. Face all the pain and take it on, because the only hope for me is you alone."Gerard and Mikey are sick of Battery City.My take on the beginning of the Fabulous Killjoys.





	

"Have you ever thought, for a second, about what happens if this doesn't work?"

Gerard looked over at his brother in amusement. "You think it could be worse than living here in the city with their white-out dreams and no emotion?" he countered

Mikey went to argue, then just shook his head in answer.

Gerard sighed, sitting to face Mikey on the bed. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, Mikes. I just think I belong somewhere else, somewhere I can be myself, and I refuse to leave you here to deal with this,"

This had been a conversation that happened at least once a week since they decided they were leaving Battery City for the freedom of the Zones.

But now, this conversation was being held with a surprising amount of fear. Because after tonight, there'd be no going back.

Mikey held his brother's eyes for a long moment before he gave a small smile, rare in and of itself, before getting up to grab what he'd need from the room and shove it in a bag.

Gerard had his packed and ready to go.

It was surprising how much money they'd squirreled away between the two of them since they started this idea months ago - almost a year ago, now.

"Take your pills with you," Gerard told him when he saw Mikey bypass the medicine container. "You don't have to take them, but they sell for a good price in the Zones, from what I've heard."

Mikey nodded, grabbing them after a moment's thought.

Once that was settled, they calmed and sat out their wait.

It took an hour after dinner - Gerard and Mikey both ate a decent amount of food, knowing it'd be their last full meal for a bit - for their parents to get ready for bed.

Both boys were in their beds - still fully dressed, unbeknownst to anyone else - when their mom came to check in on them.

Gerard listened carefully for their parents' bedroom door to close, then waited a good half hour before he got up and signaled for Mikey to come on.

* * *

Getting out of the house had been easy. Slightly harder was sneaking out of the city. Though, honestly, it wasn't nearly as hard as Gerard thought it was going to be. After all, people went out to the Zones to trade pretty regularly. 

But as soon as their feet touched dirt covered pavement rather than the too-clean streets of the city and gates, Gerard breathed out a sigh and smiled.

They walked for about an hour, getting away from the gates as much as possible, before thinking of finding shelter for the night.

* * *

"Well, there's a radio here," Mikey said as he settled from looking around. 

Gerard glanced over to see the brightly colored, grafitti'd radio sitting on the floor before he smiled. "Then let's check it out,"

Mikey watched him move to grab the radio before settling down for the night.

And if Gerard spent time messing with the radio after Mikey had fallen asleep, no one was any the wiser.

Of course, they woke up the next morning at sunrise and Gerard's immediate reaction was to turn the radio back on in hopes of finding something other than static silence.

Both of the boys reacted in surprise when they heard a voice come through the speaker, giving news that they were lost on.

"What on earth?" Gerard mumbled, but he listened closely anyways.

" _...to any new Runners out there, we hear you. We'll find you, just keep running and don't look back._ "

Mikey hummed, looking at his brother.

Gerard shrugged. "There's been a lot of people our age who've gotten tired of the city and ran like we did," he pointed out. "We should get moving, find some sort of shop."

It took them a few minutes to gather their things, and Gerard hesitated before taking the radio along with them.

Once they were out in the early morning light, Gerard grinned at his brother. "We made it," he murmured.

Mikey knew why he was so happy. They'd both been scared they'd never make it.

* * *

It was about two days later that they came across anyone else. They'd taken their time ambling across the Zones, stopping in at a shop that popped up to get supplies - food, mostly. They hadn't bought much, just enough for them to survive on for a few days. 

So of course, when they settled about noon their third full day in the Zones to listen to the radio broadcast, someone noticed.

"Listening to Dr. D's broadcast?"

Gerard looked up, wary, at the new voice to see a couple other boys their age standing in front of them. He gave a slow nod, eying the two as if judging if they'd be a threat.

"Mind if we join you?"

Mikey watched Gerard before motioning for them to sit down with them.

* * *

Killjoy names came not long after they befriended the two other boys - they'd left the City two and a half months before Mikey and Gerard had. Said their names were Frank and Ray, but that they went by other names. 

The two had spent the next two days thinking of names for Gerard and Mikey.

They were sitting inside the diner when Ray finally told the two the names they'd come up with.

Gerard nodded in agreement to the names.

* * *

"So where now?" Kobra Kid asked, looking to the other three. 

Party Poison gave his brother a warm look before he spoke. "Now? Now we make our place in freedom,"

And honestly, that sounded like the best thing in the entire world for the four Runners turned Killjoys.


End file.
